iThink They're Gay
by I'mWritingBecauseOfCarlyShay
Summary: This one-shot has smidge of CAM, a bunch of CREDDIE, and if you squint your eyes and look real close there's SEDDIE. Freddie overhears Sam and Carly's conversation and thinks they are in love.


**Rate and Review please. This is one of my funniest one shots haha.**

"Carly you're being ridiculous." Sam said watching her best friend pace back and forth fiddling with her fingers.

"No I'm not. What if he doesn't like me anymore." She said still pacing.

Sam let out a laugh "You're talking about Freddork, he's obsessed with you."

"I know...but what if I don't know what to say and he'll just look at me funny and I'll redden like a tomato. A tomato Sam, who would want to date a tomato! Half the people in the world don't know they're a fruit…" Carly started rambling as Sam got up rolling her eyes.

Sam grabbed both her shoulders and turned Carly towards her. "Carls calm down and sit."

Sam took a deep breath before starting to talk again as they sat. "Okay look all you have to do is tell him, you don't have to be fancy about it. Just do something like…" Sam cleared her throat as she prepared to speak again.

She held Carly's hand and looked at her.

Freddie was walking down the stairs drinking his blueberry smoothie he took another step when he heard someone talking. He took another step to see that it was Carly and Sam in a …unusual position.

"I know that this may be hard to believe, but I think I'm in love with you."

Freddie's eyes grew wide and he barely stopped himself from spitting out this drink…did he really hear and see that? As he walked upstairs thoughts raced through his head. He sat at the top of the stairs for a moment; he didn't want them to know he heard. He had to look calm.

Back downstairs Carly and Sam were no longer in the same "unusual position", "Wow Sam, that was really good…Almost rehearsed."

"What are you trying to say Carls?" She said giving a questioning look.

"I don't know do you like anyone Sam" she said playfully.

Sam rolled her eyes and she look up to see Freddie walking downstairs. Keep it cool. Freddie thought.

"Hey, Freddork what took you so long? Smelling Carly's lip gloss again?"

Carly laughed and gave Sam a small push "Sam!"

"No, I just had to double check…some tech stuff. So what were you guys doing?" Freddie replied.

Carly looked away and Sam saw her blush, it was barely noticeable but it was there.

Sam stepped in front of Carly to stop Freddie from noticing, "Nothing Fredward."

Freddie looked at her with a disbelieving face. "Are you sure?"

"Yea why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh stop it Sam I saw you two downstairs. And don't worry I'm…I'm okay with it."

Carly felt the adrenaline rush through her body and she pushed Sam out of the way knocking her onto the couch as she stepped closer to Freddie "Really?"

"Yeah! If it's what you want then I 'm okay with it. What kind of friend would I be? " He said smiling.

"This made everything so much easier! You don't know how hard it would be to tell you." Carly said relieved

"I can imagine, at least now I understand why you rejected me all the time now"

Carly gave a confused look but before she could ask anything he was walking away.

Freddie looked over to Sam and thought he should go talk to her. Carly watched him curious on what he was gonna do.

Sam rolled her eyes as Freddie walked up to her…what is he gonna rub it in my face now?

Freddie put a hand on her shoulder and Sam raised her eyebrows. Carly turned to look at them, feeling a bit jealous, observing what he was gonna say.

Freddie looked at her and smiled "I understand you know, no wonder you never have any boyfriends! It all makes sense now. I mean you always did act like a tom boy."

Sam her hands into fists "What did you say about me?" Freddie took a few steps back and his smile disappeared. "What-what'd I do?"

Carly got between them and looked at Freddie "Why on earth would you say that? What were you thinking?"

Sam stopped and uncurled her hands, Saved by your girlfriend nub

"I-I was just trying to be supportive, I mean now that I know you two are you know…"

"What!" Carly yelled back in confusion.

"Gay Lesbian Homosexual you know! I saw Sam holding you and telling you she loves you…I know!"

Carly let go of him, there was silence in the room…

Sam broke the silence as she went into a fit of laughter "You are such a nub."

Carly giggled and looked at him "You are unbelievable Freddie...She was just helping me."

"Helping you what?" He said confused.

"Get the courage to do this" Carly put her arms over Freddie's shoulders and she leaned in and kissed.

As the parted Freddie had a wide smile and said

"So you're bisexual?"

**Rate and review please!**


End file.
